


Golden Anniversary

by Treta_Aysel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treta_Aysel/pseuds/Treta_Aysel
Summary: On what would be their fiftieth anniversary, Eliza shares a memory of their first anniversary with her son.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Golden Anniversary

_The Grange_

_December 14th, 1830_

“Mama?” 

Eliza stood at the mantel twisting her ring around her finger. “Hm?”

A moment passed; Alex let out a sigh as he moved across the room to where she stood. “You’ve been standing there a while. Are you alright? Why don’t you come sit down? It can’t be good for a woman of your age to be standing there as long as you have.”

Eliza glanced over her shoulder at her son, shaking her head. “I’m fine, Alex. The fact that I’m getting on in years hardly makes me a child.” She said as she made her way over to the settee. “I would love some tea though.”

He nodded, as he went back the way he had entered and headed back into the kitchen. The kettle was already on the fire and just starting to whistle. He took the water off the fire and poured them into the teacups, arranging the tray, ready to bring it into the parlor. “Mama?” Alex began as he set the tray on the table, looking up over at Eliza. “I was thinking, this house isn’t getting any smaller and you’re not getting any younger.” 

Eliza didn’t say a word as she looked up from her place on the settee. “Perhaps it’s time to sell the house and set you up in a smaller living space. There might be a place that’s near Liz and myself that we could purchase for you. That way you’ll be close.”

There was silence as Alex handed Eliza her teacup. She took a sip before letting the cup rest in her lap. “Your father and I would have been married fifty years today.” 

A pause.

“Starting out the two of us didn’t have a lot of money. He was still an aide to Washington in the war so at the very beginning of our marriage we lived with my parents. He was on leave for a week the time of our first anniversary.” She glanced around the parlor before her brown eyes settled back onto her teacup. 

“What was it like?”

She hummed, glancing up at him. “Our first anniversary?” 

He nodded. 

“Well, I was eight months pregnant with Philip so I was in bed for most of the day but your father still made the morning very special.” 

“I would like to hear about it.” 

Smiling, Eliza took another sip of her tea. “Very well then.”

_The Pastures_

_December 14th, 1781_

Brown eyes fluttered open as Eliza let out a soft groan. On the pillow next to here where her husband’s head was empty. She pushed herself into a sitting position. She thought at least he would use his leave to take some time to rest but it didn’t seem like it. “Alexander?” She called as she began to push herself up off the bed. 

The door opened and Peggy’s head appeared in the doorway. “What are you doing out of bed?” 

“I’m pregnant Peggy, not incompetent.” She sighed, hand resting on her stomach, frowning. “Where is Alexander?”

Peggy shook her head as she came into the room. “He’s busy right now. For the time being, why don’t you rest a bit more. I can’t imagine the toll being pregnant must take on you.” 

Eliza rolled her eyes. “Peggy,” she began softly. “I appreciate your concern, but I would like to get dressed and find my husband.” A small pause. “Perhaps some food as well.” 

As if on cue, the door to the bedroom opened again and this time Alexander carried in a tray of food. A smile made its way to his lips. “Well, you’re just in luck. I thought I’d bring the food to you this morning.” 

Peggy smiled at the two of them as she made her way over to the door. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Eliza shifted her gaze from the tray of food onto her husband. “You made us breakfast?”

Alexander set the tray down on the bed, taking her hand in his. “I did and you should be sitting.”

Smiling, Eliza leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek before moving over to the bed, sitting. She patted the seat next to her. “Thank you, it looks delicious.” She picked up the fork, picking up a few things and turned to look at him. “You made breakfast then?” 

“I did, yes. You do so much, let me take care of you today.” 

A small pause. “Did you really make it or did Peggy help?”

Eliza smiled, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder. “Peggy might have given me a bit of instruction, as did your mother but at the end of the day, I made it on my own.” He placed a kiss to her forehead. “Are you going to taste some?”

Eliza picked up the fork once again, putting a bit of egg on it before holding it up to his lips. “If you try it first,” 

“Understandable,” he murmured as he took a bit first. A moment or two passed as he took the fork from her. “Mm, I have to say that I did a good job.” 

Eliza giggled as she took the next bite, smiling up at him. “Mm, you did a good job. Thank you.” 

“Of course, and Betsey?” 

“Hm?”

“Happy Anniversary.” 

Eliza smiled, taking his hand in hers. She placed his hand over her stomach. “Your son is kicking. He says Happy Anniversary to you too.” 

Alexander smiled. “I love you, Eliza.” 

“I love you too, Alexander.” 

_The Grange_

_December 14th,1830_

“That sounds lovely, Mama.” Alex responded. 

“I miss him.” 

“I know you do,” there was a small pause. Alex stood up and paced the room for a moment before glancing over at the woman. “It sounds like the two of you had a nice first anniversary.” 

Eliza nodded, fiddling with her ring once more. 

“Mama?” 

“Hm?” She looked up. 

“Even if you’re getting older and it’s hard to leave this place because of your memories here, Liz and I will always be here to help out if you need anything.” 

Eliza looked up from her tea, reaching out to take her sons hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze. “Thank you.” 

“And if you want to share more memories, I’ll be here to listen.” 

A chuckle left Eliza’s lips. “I have a bunch of them and if you get us more tea, I’ll share some more with you.” 

Alex smiled. “Of course, Mama.”


End file.
